My Videogame Life
by juubi-hanyou
Summary: "What the Bloody hell My life was a video game." OCXHarem
1. Chapter 1

Me: Ello all it's your ever lovable JH here on christmas with a new story for you all

Disclaimer: But it is not exactly christmas

Me: I know just do your job

?: Yeah so we can get on with the story

?: Like yeah come on

disclaimer: Fine JH owns most of the stuff used in this story

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Other Being Talking"**

'**Other Being Thinking'**

**Game text**

**'Selected Option'**

_Flashbacks_

_Techniques_

'_**Yelling/Shouting'**_

_Prologue_

'Owwww that hurt hmm where am I.' I opened my eyes to a dark room. Then everything seemed to light up and giant words appeared in front of my face.

**Game Over**

**Statistics:**

**LV: 24**

**Int: 20**

**Str: 19**

**Spd: 20**

**HP: 200**

**MP: 100**

**DEX: 5**

**AGL: 15**

**Stamina: 20**

**Special Move: Summon an ally: Nigger (CHEYANE) Appears to help Tyvel in any type of way. **

'**Oh shit Tyvel is in trouble': A friend from Tyvel's past appears when he is in a tight spot and Kicks the enemies **

**Fetishes: glasses, furries, Maid, , every girl naruto character (HINATA), boobs, ass**

**Achievements:**

**Friend Zone Unlocked: Send a person to a Pocket Dimension in which the person is continuously friend zoned; cam also be used to turn an enemy into a friend, ally or aquintance. - Requirements: Unlock by being friend zoned twice or more and accept it.**

**Hentai world: Sends a person into a Hentai fantasy land in which they experience an abundance of pleasure to the point where they go insane and die. -Requirements: Watch and read an abundance of hentai and doujin.**

**Cloaking: Can become invisible when hood is pulled over head. - Requirements: Always wear your hood.**

**Average Tyvel avatar Unlocked: See character screen for more details.**

**Jashin cultist Avatar unlocked: See character screen for more details.**

**Bestial Avatar Unlocked: See character screen for more details.**

**Antisocial Avatar Unlocked: See character screen for more details.**

**Perverted Sage Avatar Unlocked: See character screen for more details.**

**Fallen Angel Avatar Unlocked: See the character screen for more details.**

**Lilith's Child Avatar Unlocked: See character screen for more details.**

_**"What the actual hell?" **_I yelled as I read the the things on the screen. "So you mean to tell me my entire life was a videogame. Great just great an almost entire life of dreaming and imaginations of being in a game, anime, movie or cartoon, only to find out my life was one of those. What's even worse I failed at my own videogame." I continued with a rant.

"Well might as well go to this character screen and get some back stories." I said as options appeared before me.

**Continue or Quit**

**'Continue'**

**The Misadventures of Tyvel Brown**

**New game**

**Load game**

**Options**

**Exit**

**'Load game'**

**Average Tyvel Brown: age 15: Level 24: relationships 0: time played 131,400 hours.**

"Ok I'm not sure if I should go back and pick new game or load this one hmmm decisions decisions." I said as I tried to decide if I should continue from where I left off or start a new. "I'm a major Idiot start a new cause then I have more options and we'll be able to perform better."

**'Back'**

**The Misadventures of Tyvel Brown**

**New game**

**Load game**

**Options**

**Exit**

**'New game'**

Then the room was filled with multiple versions of myself and a couple lit up.

**Choose your avatar**

I walked around the glowing versions of me and saw one that looked completely and utterly like me and so I tap him.

**Average Tyvel Brown: An everyday person with no distinguishing traits but has a very high curiosity making him prone to danger, is very like able and can easily make friends for some weird reason...know what has three weird distinguishing traits, even though he is really A.V.E.R.A.G.E.**

**Are you sure about this**

**Yes or no**

"Ok I guess I go with this one for right now." I said as I tapped yes.

**'Yes'**

Author style: Cliffhanger no justu

(End)

Me: well what ya think.

Disclaimer: Soo where did the inspiration for this one come from.

Me: Was reading Naruto's life as a video game fanfics and it came to me.

?: So what an entire fanfic of you failing at life in videogame form.

Me: Fuck you I do not fail at life all the time.

?: Ohh you do fail at life all the time.

Disclaimer: Yeah you kinda do.

Me: Fuck all three of you anyway Read and Review and no flames.

All: See ya later!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Yo I'm back with a new chappy.

Disclaimer: Great payday is coming and oh my god someone open the window pigs are flying.

Me: You know what I am so tempted to just fire you as my Disclaimer.

Disclaimer: But if you do that you would have to do it.

Me: Nope I just hired a new employe though she won't be here for a while.

Disclaimer: Really trying to replace me with a girl already, I swear it's the tonight show all over again only it's a girl and not some pretty boy.

Me: You have issues and I'm not trying to replace you, believe it or not I actually need you antagonizing me.

Disclaimer: -Hugs JH, then lets him down and punches him in the face- That's for making me relive that trauma you bastard.

Me: Fuck you ya cunt.

Disclaimer: Love ya too.

Me: Just do the Disclaimer ya dick.

Disclaimer: JH owns most of the stuff he uses in this Fanfiction.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Other Being Talking"

'Other Being Thinking'

Game text

'Selected Option'

Flashbacks

Techniques

'Yelling/Shouting'

Chapter 1

A bright light flash in front of my eyes then I woke up after I heard the voice of my grandmother say "Nana's sugar lump."

'Wait you mean to tell me I have to start as a baby noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.'

(Time Skip: 5 years old)

'Uhhhh I'm barely getting any experience huh' I thought as I walked around my grandmother's apartment to the front. As I went into the living room I notice a book sitting on the couch so I went and picked it up.

The title read 'Tyvel's journal' 'I don't remember keeping a journal hmmmm….Ehhh whatever might as well check this out.' I opened the journal to see a picture of me now, my age, level, and stats.

Average Tyvel:

Age: 5

Level 1: 25/100 XP

INT: 6

STR: 5

SPD: 6

HP: 50

MP: 50

DEX: 5

AGL: 5

Stamina: 6

Turn page for more details

I turned the page and more text showed up.

Since your death was unexpected an option has been provided to you but only this once. The option is for the experience points from your previous game to slowly be transferred over to this one and for at most two allies from the previous game memories to transfer over to this games version of them.

Do you accept?

Yes or no

'Hmmm what to choose on one hand that kind of would be taking the easy way out, but on the other hand who knows when I'm going to get any form of experience.'

Tyvel moved his hand and tapped yes.

'Yes'

Okay wise decision if you had done it the regular way it would be a while before you got any experience.

"Di...did you just give me a spoiler?" I ask looking at the book.

Anyway choose the two allies you would like to regain their memories.

The pages of the book turned to a new page with various faces of people I know and people I don't. Out of all those pictures there were only a few lit up.

"Hey what's up with the faces and the glowing?" I ask with a bit of annoyance with all this.

These are potential allies you can have, though depending on the decisions you make will determine who you can have as an ally.

"Ok that makes sense, so I guess the glowing are for those I have already met in the previous game and became friends with?" I ask as I continue to stare at the page trying to choose who would work best as allies.

Basically yes, now choose I don't got all day I have better things to do like read fanfiction, play videogames and watch anime.

"Otakuism is alive and well." I say smiling having somewhat met a fellow otaku.

Right, just pick your allies so my job is done and my boss will stop nagging me. Man he only just hired me.

"Ok!" I say as I decide on the allies I want, I click on the faces of my male and female cousins LD and Lanasia respectively.

Wise choice those two hold the strongest bond with you and are great allies to have on your adventures, but remember though that each ally is fit for a different type of scenario, so you will want to constantly make friends with different people.

"I will keep that in mind, now can I get some experience." I say irritated at being so weak. 'I hope LD does not find out about this or I will never hear the end of it.'

Who said you were getting that boost now? Oh no you are waiting for a fitting event to happen. Now if you'll excuse me the boss is calling, yeah, yeah I'm coming Juu, don't get your tails in a twist.

'D-did I just get trolled, that dick.' I think to myself as I sit on the couch and begin to flip through the pages.

(End)

?: Alright boss how did I do?

Me: You performed beautifully Malice.

Malice: Thank you Juu though I will admit I was a little nervous when you just shoved a script to me when I showed up and told me to read from it.

Me: Yeah, but that didn't last after the first few lines then you went and ad live.

Malice: -Gains a nervous look- Does that mean I'm fired?

Disclaimer: Yes, now get out.

Me: -Hits Disclaimer over the head no, while I would have liked at least one completely obedient employe it's fine as ad living is a norm for us.

Disclaimer: Yeah that's right girly plus JH just wants to have at least one person who does not antagonizes him on a daily basis.

Malice: Ok, so what exactly do I do, besides that?

Me: Well naturally we commentate on things and just provide some pre-chapter banter for the readers, or just give them important info though that is made almost useless with my creation of the JH hour a few weeks ago.

Malice: JH hour?

Disclaimer: It's basically his version of a talk show where he provides updates on stories he's working on and his characters or us answer questions of the readers though it has not officially started.

Me: Exactly!

Malice: Oh ok I understand now.

Me: Ok let's close out, everyone.

Malice: Wait wha...

Me: R&amp;R

Disclaimer: Ja Ne


End file.
